Love is Silent
by Akinayuki
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke berteman sejak SMP dan saatnya kelulusan SMA. Masa depan masing-masing orang berbeda, tentu saja jalan yang mereka ambil juga akan berbeda meski mereka ingin selalu bersama. Karena itu, Sasuke ingin menyatakan perasaannya sebelum semua terlambat / SasukSaku, AU, warning OOC, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta itu buta.

Aku tidak mempercayainya, karena bagiku cinta itu dapat melihat hingga aku bisa memandang wanita yang kucintai dengan tatapan cinta.

Cinta itu terkadang menyakitkan.

Itupun aku tidak mempercayainya, karena meskipun aku mengalami hal yang menyakitkan namun setiap aku mengingat kenangan manisku bersamanya semua menjadi menyenangkan.

Cinta itu bisu..

Apakah aku mempercayainya?

Jawabanku adalah iya.

Karena sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa berkata kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan sampai saat ini dia tidak dapat mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya sejak dulu.

* * *

Love is silent.

Genre: Romance & General

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

SasuSaku pair

Warning AU, OC & OOC

* * *

"Sial" kata seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat sambil menggerutu berkali-kali mengetahui rencananya gagal pagi ini. Padahal dia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi agar dapat bersiap-siap untuk tampil semaksimal mungkin untuk mempesona seseorang yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin. Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya hari ini, buktinya saja mobil sport merah kebangaannya yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari kemarin-kemarin hingga dia sendiri yang mencuci mobil itu lima kali agar dia yakin mobilnya telah sempurna, tiba-tiba dipakai kakaknya untuk dinas keluar kota akibat mobil kakaknya rusak secara abnormal bagi Sasuke.

'Rencana gagal, harus jalan kaki ke sekolah juga, lengkap sudah' batin Sasuke memasang wajah kesalnya sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan malas.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke dengan sepeda kayuhnya yang setiap hari menemaninya ke sekolah.

"Sakura?" kata Sasuke kaget namun tidak menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya secara terang-terangan di depan Sakura. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Hei, kau belum membalas salamku. Itu sangat tidak sopan tuan Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sakura memasang gaya menasehati sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan Sasuke.

"Hn.. Ohayou" sahut Sasuke dengan pelan. "Ada apa kau ke rumahku?"

"Oh.. tadi aku bertemu dengan Itachi-san di pertigaan depan perumahanmu. Katanya kau mau bareng ke sekolah! Tumben?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit mengejek Sasuke. "Mana mobil mewahmu yang selalu mencipratkan lumpur dan debu kepadaku itu hah?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke sinis, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat malu mendengar perkataan dari Sakura. Gadis yang dikenalnya saat Upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah mereka.

Saat itu Sasuke melarikan diri dari ceramah panjang kepala sekolah dan memilih untuk tidur di bawah pohon. Namun tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut pink dari balik tembok pembatas sekolah yang lumayan tinggi, gadis itu meloncat dengan mudahnya melewati tembok pembatas itu.

Sasuke sempat mengira bahwa gadis itu mempunyai sayap yang dapat membuatnya meloncati tembok itu dengan mudahnya. Tapi gadis itu hanya seorang manusia, tak ada sayap yang membentang di punggungnya. Sasuke hanya mentatapnya dengan pandangan heran, namun gadis itu tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke dan berkata "Ohayou, namaku Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal!"

Sejak saat itulah Sasuke merasakan suatu perasaan yang timbul di dadanya. Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak bahkan membuat paru-parunya sulit melakukan pertukaran CO2 dan O2 dengan lancar. Perasaan yang membuat ekor matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura hingga ia mengetahui semua kegiatan yang Sakura lakukan dari pagi sampai malam kecuali hal-hal yang pribadi tentunya.

Dan.. perasaan itu sudah tersimpan selama 5 tahun lebih 10 bulan, mungkin sudah melewati batas kadaluarsa dari makanan-makanan ringan bahkan produk kosmetik yang dijual di pasaran. Tapi.. perasaan yang ada di hati Sasuke tidak pernah kadaluarsa, entah Sasuke memakai pengawet seperti apa untuk perasaannya itu, tapi.. Sasuke tahu.. bahwa dia benar-benar menyukai Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke!" sahut Sakura membuyarkan lamunan masa lalu yang teringat kembali di benak Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi ke sekolah!"

"Hn.. aku tahu itu" jawab Sasuke singkat namun dia hanya berdiri menatap Sakura dan sepeda kayuhnya yang sudah terparkir di depannya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hei! Jangan bilang bahwa aku yang akan mengoncengmu sampai ke sekolah!" kata Sakura cemberut sambil memasang ekspresi kesal dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang membuat Sasuke gemas dan ingin mencubit kedua pipi Sakura yang bersemu merah itu, namun hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya melakukan hal seperti itu di depan umum? Sasuke tidak ingin menghancurkan image pangeran es dan manusia pelit kata yang disandangnya hanya karena ingin mengikuti nafsu semata.

"Diamlah, aku yang akan menggoncengmu" kata Sasuke sambil menaiki sepeda itu kemudian Sakura menyusulnya dan duduk manis di belakang.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepeda itu melewati rumah-rumah mewah yang menjadi pemandangan normal di kawasan yang terkenal sebagai hunian para jutawan di Konoha city. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melewati jalan ini dengan sepeda kayuh yang sangat jarang dikendarainya. Namun dia tidak peduli, meski orang-orang di kawasan itu melihat dirinya dengan pandangan histeris atau apalah, Dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

Meski dia tidak dapat menjemput Sakura dengan mobilnya, dia dapat berduaan bersama Sakura menuju sekolah dengan sepeda kayuh ini. Sepertinya dia harus menarik kata-kata umpatan yang diberikannya secara khusus kepada Itachi.

"Sakura.." kata Sasuke pelan sambil memperlambat tempo kayuhannya.

"Ya? Kenapa kau malah melambat?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sepertinya kau harus memelukku dengan kuat" kata Sasuke dengan seringai licik terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa? Buat apa aku memelukmu! Enak saja!" teriak Sakura gelalapan, timbul semburat merah di kedua pipinya, namun sayang Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Untuk ini" tiba- tiba dengan cepat Sasuke mengayuh sepeda itu melewati kerumunan mobil dan bahkan dia melewati trotoar yang dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki yang tak terhitung.

"Sasuke!! Apa yang kau lakukan! Berhenti! Kyaaa!!" teriak Sakura kemudian dia memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat sambil menutup kedua matanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menambah kecepatan sepeda itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan- teriakan dan umpatan yang dilontarkan kepadanya akibat tindakan menyalipnya yang sangat mengganggu aktivitas orang lain. Bahkan Sasuke sempat menabrak tempat sampah tanpa meminta maaf kepada pemiliknya.

Sasuke merasa senang karena dia berhasil membuat dirinya dan Sakura bisa sedekat ini, bahkan Sakura memeluk punggungnya dengan erat. Selama ini dia tidak bisa memeluk Sakura, menggenggam tangannya, atau bahkan hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura seperti halnya Naruto yang sering melakukannya kepada Sakura yang tentunya membuat kepala Sasuke menjadi seperti gunung Krakatau yang akan meletus.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena dia begitu gengsi dan malu melakukan itu di depan umum, dan lagipula.. bila dia akan melakukan hal itu kepada Sakura dengan reflek tubuhnya akan gemetar dan kaku mengikuti degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan, untung saja tidak sampai tahap terburuk, pingsan atau bahkan kencing celana, yah.. setidaknya sampai sekarang itu tidak terjadi padanya.

"Sudah sampai" kata Sasuke memberhentikan sepeda itu di tempat parkir sepeda sekolah.

"Ng? sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura membuka matanya sambil melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Sasuke. Dia memang sudah berada di _parking area_ sekolahnya. Sakura kemudian turun dari sepeda itu dan memukul punggung Sasuke dengan keras, "Kau ini bodoh atau sangat bodoh sih! Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut! Apa kau tahu?!" teriak Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke yang masih berada di atas sepeda.

"Diamlah, biarkan aku turun dari sepeda bututmu ini dulu" kata Sasuke mendengus kesal kemudian turun dan memarkirkan sepeda itu dengan rapi. Namun tanpa sepatah kata apapun dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau malah pergi!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan" kata Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Sakura sejenak kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam sekolah.

"Harusnya kau itu yang menyebalkan! Dasar! Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah!" teriak Sakura lagi kemudian berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sepintas mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dirinya dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah. Itu karena cinta di hatinya tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun untuk Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau itu bersikap lebih ramah sedikit padaku! Seperti halnya Naruto!" kata Sakura lagi, kemudian dia melihat keberadaan Naruto yang akan memasuki kelas. "Ah, rupanya Naruto panjang umur! Naruto-kun! Ohayou!" sapa Sakura sambil berlari menyusul Naruto. Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dari dulu dia tidak suka keakraban Sakura dengan Naruto meski mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecil.

'Apakah perlu untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu agar kau mengetahui perasaanku?'

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kelas melewati Sakura dan Naruto yang berdiri sambil menyapanya di depan pintu kelas. Saat ini dia sedang kesal melihat Sakura bersama dengan Naruto dalam tawa bahagia, bukan maksudnya dia tidak ingin melihat teman-temannya tertawa bahagia seperti itu.. hanya saja.. dia sedang cemburu.

"Selalu saja bersikap seperti itu, dasar teme!" kata Naruto mencibirkan mulutnya sambil melihat Sasuke yang telah duduk di bangkunya.

"Yah.., kurasa kalau tidak bersikap seperti itu bukan Sasuke namanya" sahut Sakura sambil menaikkan bahunnya.

"Hahahaha.. kau benar Sakura-chan! Ayo kita susul dia! Kasihan dia hanya duduk sendiri seperti itu!" kata Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas menyusul Sasuke diikuti Sakura. "Hoi teme! Ohayou!" sapa Naruto lagi sambil menaruh tasnya di bangku sebelah Sasuke sementara Sakura menaruh tasnya di depan bangku Sasuke.

"Hn.. ohayou" balas Sasuke singkat.

"Tadi kau berangkat bersama dengan Sakura-chan ya? Aku jadi iri!" kata Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya membuat Sasuke heran, baru kali ini ada orang yang tersenyum begitu lebar ketika dia iri.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dasar tuan pelit kata" kata Sakura mendengus kesal melihat kepelitan Sasuke dalam mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku heran, kenapa orang yang pelit bicara seperti dirimu ini bisa jadi siswa terpopuler mengalahkan Gaara, Neji, bahkan Sai."

"Itu namanya pria 'cool' !" jawab seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ino?" kata Sakura dan Naruto kompak ketika melihat kehadiran seorang gadis yang merupakan saingan Sakura dalam merebutkan tempat sebagai gadis populer di sekolahnya. Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda dengan poninya yang menjuntai menutupi sebelah matanya serta badannya yang proposional ditutupi dengan jas sekolah berwana putih dengan rok merah yang hanya menutupi beberapa centi dari total panjang kakinya yang jenjang.

Yah.. bagi Sakura, Ino tergolong saingan kelas berat. Namun saat ini, posisi yang dinginkan oleh Sakura adalah sebagai murid berprestasi. Beasiswa yang ditawarkan oleh sekolah benar-benar membuatnya bersemangat untuk selalu belajar mengingat kondisi keluarganya yang sangat pas-pasan.

Tapi.. mengalahkan murid-murid jenius lainnya sungguh melelahkan, apalagi mengalahkan seorang siswa bernama Shikamaru dengan IQ yang spektakuler. Sakura sempat tidak menyangka dibalik rambut nanasnya dan sifatnya yang pemalas tersimpan harta karun yang tidak ternilai.

"Hei.. apakah Sai bukan termasuk dalam golongan pria yang kau sebut 'cool'? kenapa harus Sasuke saja yang populer?" kata Sakura dengan sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak suka Sasuke menjadi siswa popular di sekolah.

Kenapa?

Karena Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin para siswi berada dekat di sampingnya dan berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Karena di saat dia melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain, hatinya terasa sakit dan perih. Bahkan rasa sakit itu tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit ketika terkena luka iris yang dalam.

Namun, Sakura sadar akan dirinya. Dia bukan siswi populer, bukan seorang jutawan seperti halnya Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino. Dan bahkan.. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia akan membalas perasaannya. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura?

Kepandaiannya?

Tidak. Shikamaru lebih pintar darinya.

Kecantikannya?

Tidak. Masih banyak siswi yang jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya, contohnya saja Ino dan Hinata.

Kepribadiannya?

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Mana mungkin sikapnya yang suka membentak dan bersikap kasar kepada Sasuke bisa menjadi hal yang dibanggakan. Sasuke begitu jauh untuk dijangkau.

Tapi Sakura melupakan sesuatu, bahwa mencintai tidak membutuhkan alasan. Cinta bukan mengenai hal yang dibanggakan dan membanggakan. Cinta itu mengenai urusan merasakan dan dirasakan. Hal yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata, dan hal yang tak mungkin dapat dibanggakan.

"Sasuke-kun! Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk anak kelas tiga! Aku sangat mengharapkan kau datang ke pesta itu" kata Ino sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna putih dengan hiasan kupu-kupu merah sebagai pengikat. "Oh.. Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan juga!" kata Ino lagi sambil memberikan undangan yang sama kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Arigatou.." kata Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Dah!" kata Ino tersenyum sangat manis kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hum… pesta kebun!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba setelah membaca undangan yang diberikan oleh Ino dengan seksama.

"Wah.. pasti ada BBQ-nya nih!" sahut Naruto semangat.

"Hn.. aku tidak akan datang" kata Sasuke singkat.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusan kalian" jawab Sasuke dingin. Sasuke tidak suka dengan tempat yang ramai atau pergi ke pesta-pesta yang hanya menghabiskan waktu secara sia-sia seperti itu, dia lebih menyukai duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan suasana tenang sambil membaca buku klasik yang menurut Naruto tidak dapat dicerna oleh manusia normal.

"Kalau begitu Sakura-chan akan pergi berduaan denganku saja? Horeeee!!" teriak Naruto senang. Menyadari hal yang diucapkan Naruto itu memang akan terjadi, Sasuke dengan cepat melemparkan pandangan menusuk kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu, yah.. apa boleh buat" kata Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dia pasrah kalau dia akan menghabiskan pesta perpisahannya sebagai seorang pelajar bukan dengan orang yang disukainya, melainkan dengan Naruto. "Kau harus menjemputku di rumah, mengerti?"

"Siap! Bahkan aku akan menyiapkan kereta kuda paling bagus untuk menjemput Sakura-chan" gombal Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

'Menjijikkan' batin Sasuke yang saat ini sebetulnya sedang panik mengetahui Naruto dan Sakura akan berduaan tanpa dirinya. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto juga menyukai Sakura, bahkan sejak mereka masih di bangku SD.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku dari dulu ingin sekali dijemput kereta kuda seperti di dongeng Cinderella!" sahut Sakura semangat.

"Dasar bodoh" kata Sasuke pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Hei! Setidaknya kereta kuda tidak mencipratkan lumpur dan debu padaku dan kereta kuda tidak akan menabrak tempat sampah!" jawab Sakura sambil melirik tajam kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura.

**Kreeek..**

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka, menghadirkan seorang guru wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas dan matanya berwarna merah seperti merahnya bunga mawar. Dia adalah Kurenai Yuhi, guru bimbingan konseling yang mengajar di kelas Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

"Minna, Ohayou gozaimasu" sapa Kurenai sensei tersenyum lembut.

"Kurenai Sensei, Ohayou gozaimasu" balas anak-anak dengan kompak.

"Hm… tak terasa sebentar lagi kalian akan meninggalkan sekolah ini ya?" kata Kurenai sensei sambil menaruh berkas-berkasnya di atas meja guru yang terletak di pojok depan sebelah kiri di kelas itu. "Tinggal 1 minggu lagi bukan?"

"Iya" jawab murid-murid dengan ekspresi berbeda, ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia namun ada juga yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih mengingat mereka akan berpisah dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah menentukan akan melanjutkan ke Universitas mana?" Tanya Kurenai sensei lagi, namun kali ini tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya terdengar suara bisikkan yang tidak jelas di telinga Kurenai sensei.

"Hm.. bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

"Saya akan masuk Universitas Tokyo!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Tidak mungkin" sahut Sasuke dengan nada sinisnya.

"Apa katamu teme? Jangan meremehkan aku! Aku akan mengambil fakultas Hubungan Internasional di Universitas Tokyo! Dan aku pasti bisa!" kata Naruto berapi-api, semua murid hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget. Seorang Naruto yang lemah dalam pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan politik dan peraturan Negara akan masuk hubungan internasional di Universitas Tokyo?

"Wah.. sepertinya kau akan mengikuti jejak ayahmu sebagai diplomat" kata Kurenai sensei tersenyum lembut mengetahui bahwa Naruto begitu semangat melanjutkan pendidikannya. "Lalu.. Sasuke, apa kau juga akan mengikuti jejak mendiang ayahmu?"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat, dia tidak mau mengikuti profesi mendiang ayahnya yang sangat merepotkan baginya.

Ayah Sasuke adalah seorang perdana menteri yang sangat terkenal pada masanya. Namun, 6 tahun yang lalu dia beserta ibu Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang diduga sebagai pembunuhan karena polisi menemukan beberapa keganjilan di TKP. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli apakah itu kecelakaan atau pembunuhan, baginya mati ya mati. Kematian itu absolut. Tidak dapat diubah dan dihindari.

"Aku akan masuk kedokteran" jawab Sasuke lagi. Semua murid hanya diam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Bagi mereka itu adalah suatu yang normal bila murid pintar, kaya dan berbakat seperti Sasuke memilih akan menjadi seorang dokter.

"Wah.. pilihan yang sangat bagus! Ibu rasa kau memang pantas menjadi seorang dokter" kata Kurenai sensei tersenyum puas. Kemudian dia melihat kearah Sakura. Murid cantik yang dianggapnya juga sangat berbakat di bidang medis.

"Sakura, apa kau juga akan masuk ke fakultas kedokteran?"

" ……" Sakura hanya diam, dia sebenarnya bingung akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke fakultas mana meskipun sebenarnya cita-cita yang diidamkannya adalah menjadi seorang dokter apalagi setelah mengetahui Sasuke akan masuk kedokteran juga. Tapi, jaman sekarang menjadi seorang dokter membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar. Setidaknya dia harus menempuh sampai jenjang S2 baru bisa sukses. "Entahlah.." jawab Sakura pasrah.

"Hm.. kau bisa konsultasi ke Ibu kalau kau mau.." kata Kurenai sensei memasang wajah ramahnya, Dia tidak ingin murid yang berbakat seperti Sakura akan mendapatkan masa depan yang suram.

"Hai, Arigatou" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"You are welcome, lalu bagaimana dengan murid dengan gelar ranking 1 sekolah, Nara Shikamaru?"

"Ya?" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah.. melanjutkan ke Universitas itu sangat merepotkan, tapi bekerja juga merepotkan" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap. Semua murid hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat sikap Shikamaru.

"Jadi??"

"Kurasa aku akan tidur saja.." jawab Shikamaru lagi kemudian disusul tawa anak-anak sekelas kecuali Sasuke tentunya

"Hum.. tapi ibu rasa orang tuamu tidak akan menyetujuinya" kata Kurenai sensei tersenyum. "Jika kalian membutuhkan pengarahan atau ingin berkonsultasi, jangan malu-malu. Datang saja ke ruangan ibu. ibu akan berusaha membantu kalian. Kalian harus menentukan masa depan kalian, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" jawab murid-murid kompak.

"Oh iya, besok kalian akan diliburkan karena guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat Komite. Jadi.. selamat bersenang-senang."

"Horeeee!!!" teriak semua anak di kelas dan selalu tanpa Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam, dia sedang berpikir dan menyusun rencana agar sebelum dia lulus dia bisa membuat Sakura mengetahui bahwa dia mencintainya.

***

"Sasuke.." sahut Sakura pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke yang sedang mengoncengnya dengan sepeda kayuh Sakura.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke yang terus memandang ke depan.

"Kau akan menjadi dokter bukan?"

"Hn.." Sebenarnya alasan mengapa Sasuke memilih masuk ke fakultas kedokteran karena dia ingin bersama dengan Sakura, namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menjawab entahlah saat Kurenai sensei bertanya padanya.

"Oh…" kata Sakura singkat, saat ini pandangan matanya meredup dan hanya menatap kosong pemandangan padang ilalang yang dilewatinya. Sasuke memang memilih rute yang lebih memakan waktu lama daripada saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Meski memakan waktu yang lama, rute ini menyajikan pemandangan padang ilalang yang luas dan angin sore yang berhembus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"…… " Sakura hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia hanya terus menatap padang ilalang yang dilewatinya dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke mengerti kalau Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya terkunci dengan rapat.

Sakura adalah gadis yang suka berbicara, mulai dari hal yang penting maupun hal yang tidak penting. Sepertinya semua hal yanga ada di dunia menarik baginya. Namun, Sakura akan menjadi orang yang pelit kata bila akan berbicara mengenai masalah yang menimpa dirinya. Dia tidak suka membiarkan orang lain mengetahui masalahnya. Dia merasa kesedihan yang dirasakannya tidak boleh dirasakan oleh orang lain. Dan Sasuke tahu hal itu.

Sasuke masih mengingat ketika Ayah Sakura meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, Sakura menjadi anak pendiam selama seminggu di kelas. Dia hanya berbicara bila dia disuruh berbicara atau menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan guru-guru kepadanya. Namun, setelah 1 minggu berlalu Sakura kembali menjadi orang yang banyak bicara seolah dia tidak pernah menjadi seorang murid pendiam selama 1 minggu.

'Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura saat ini?' batin Sasuke penasaran, namun dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada Sakura. 'Benar-benar menyedihkan' Sasuke menghela nafas panjang mengetahui dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk gadis yang dicintainya.

"Sudah sampai" kata Sasuke memberhentikan sepeda itu didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Iya.." kata Sakura turun dari sepedanya disusul Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dari balik gerbang.

"Hn.." sahut Sasuke, kemudian gerbang itu terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok pria yang merupakan kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

"Wah.. Terima kasih ya Sakura, sudah mau mengantar adikku yang nakal ini" kata Itachi tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sinis sambil menepis tangan Itachi yang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa Itachi-san! Lagipula Sasuke juga mau menggoncengku! Yah… kurasa aku yang harus berterima kasih kepada anak nakal itu" kata Sakura tertawa kecil yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke. "Sudah sore, lebih baik aku pulang"

"Hm.. tunggu Sakura! Besok kalian libur kan?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kenapa Itachi-san?"

"Begini.. besok aku ada kencan dengan Hana, yah.. dan itu memakan waktu seharian. Aku takut meninggalkan adikku sendirian di rumah mengingat kami tidak memakai pembantu dan dia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, jadi.. apa besok kau mau menemani Sasuke seharian di rumah?"

"APA?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ditinggikan.

"Hum.. apa tidak apa-apa bila aku menemani Sasuke? Aku takut akan timbul komentar tidak enak dari tetangga Itachi-san."

"Yah.. kalau ada gosip aneh-aneh atau terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian, kurasa aku akan menikahkan kalian berdua."

"APA?" kata Sakura dan Sasuke serentak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lagipula kalian akan lulus sebentar lagi bukan? Kurasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil.. apalagi masa-masa remaja itu masa-masa yang dipenuhi oleh gairah dan hasrat.. hahaha" kata Itachi tanpa dosa mengucapkan kata gairah dan hasrat.

"Memalukan!" kata Sasuke kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena dia sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikan pipinya yang semerah tomat itu.

"Hahaha sepertinya dia malu, baiklah.. aku minta tolong ya Sakura. Sampai jumpa besok" kata Itachi yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup gerbang rumahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Seharian di rumah bersama Sasuke? Berduaan saja?" kata Sakura pelan, saat ini wajahnya memerah dan hatinya dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Kemudian dia menaiki sepeda kayuhnya dan mengayuhnya menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan senang.

***

Sasuke sedang terdiam dan terus menatap televisi dengan tatapan kosong tanpa tahu bahwa dia sedang membiarkan sebuah opera sabun yang sangat dibencinya menghiasi layer televisinya. Saat ini pikirannya sedang terbang entah kemana karena kejadian tadi sore. Perasaannya tidak karuan dan dia sangat panik memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Sakura besok.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan heran melihat kejadian luar biasa baginya dari jauh. Seorang Sasuke menonton sinetron?

" …… " Sasuke hanya terus diam tanpa menjawab panggilan kakaknya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang sambil terus melancarkan tatapan kosong ke layar televisinya. "Sa-Su-ke~" Itachi tidak menyerah membuat adiknya sadar, dia berbisik ke telinga Sasuke dengan nada mesra dan genit hingga Sasuke tersadar dan reflek menjauh dari kakaknya.

"Hei, aku bukan seorang yaoi hahaha" kata Itachi memasang wajah tanpa dosanya kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sinis melihat kakaknya yang selalu menggodanya tanpa beban.

"Aku hanya membisikkan namamu saja, yah dengan sedikit tambahan nada plus-plus."

"Bukan itu, maksudku kenapa kau menyuruh Sakura menemaniku?"

"Hum.. sebelum aku mejawab pertanyaanmu itu, aku mau tahu sejak kapan kau menonton drama opera sabun yang dipenuhi artis-artis yang sering membuatmu muntah?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar televisi yang sekarang menampilkan adegan pemeran utama menangis karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dengan terbata-bata sambil mengganti channel hingga televisi itu menampilkan seorang lelaki tua yang membicarakan masalah politik yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Kau panik kan Sasuke?" goda Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"Cih.." Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk pantat ayam itu. (Author digampar Sasuke)

"AKu tahu kalau kau menyukai Sakura! 5 tahun 10 bulan kan?"

"Kau ini sepertinya kurang kerjaan sampai menghitung berapa lama aku menyukainya" kata Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak menghitungnya, aku hanya melihat kalender yang penuh coretan 'cinta' di kamarmu" jawab Itachi tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa kau masuk kamarku tanpa ijin!" teriak Sasuke panik.

"Hei! Aku kakakmu, untuk apa aku harus meminta ijin untuk memasuki kamar adikku?" balas Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Harusnya kau tahu apa itu privasi! Dasar kakak!"

"Hahaha.. sudahlah Sasuke. Aku sebagai kakakmu merestui kalau Sakura menjadi adik iparku! Dia cantik dan sangat manis~ aku saja jadi ingin mencium pipinya" kata Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya lagi kearah Sasuke, namun Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tenang saja, aku kan sudah mempunyai Hana. Yah.. pokoknya besok akan menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan bagiku dan bagimu, lebih baik aku cepat tidur supaya bisa tampil maksimal di depan Hana-chan ku tersayang" kata Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau juga cepat tidur Sasuke.. atau.. kau justru tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan besok?"

"Cepat tidur sana, mengganggu saja!" kata Sasuke menyembunyikan perasaan malunya mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Iya iya, Oyasumi!" kata Itachi berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu, kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbalik memandang Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Hn.." balas Sasuke singkat sambil terus menatap televisi di depannya. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa saat Itachi menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, Itachi sedang tersenyum licik. Senyum yang terukir di wajah Itachi mengetahui dia telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk adiknya besok.

TBC

**A/N: Nyooooo!!! Akina mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Akira-chan yang minta dibuatkan ffn ini!^^ gomen ne kalau Nee-san jarang bales sms! Biz pulsa sekarat nyo! T_T**

**Buat yang sudah membaca, melihat, meneliti, dan akan mereview (Maksa amat) ARIGATOU nyo!! ^w^**

**Dan Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang beragama Islam ya!!**

**Ganbatte!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Silent.

Chappter 2

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/General

Warning AU,OOC dan OC.

* * *

'Waktu terus berjalan Sasuke'

Kalimat itu menghiasi benak Sasuke ketika dia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan jam 07.30 waktu Konoha city. Sudah 4 jam lebih dia hanya duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil melirik jam berulang kali. Mungkin bila jam itu hidup, dia akan lari karena Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya secara bertubi-tubi. Yah.. untung saja jam itu adalah benda mati yang hanya pasrah menjadi korban kepanikan Sasuke.

_Tok tok tok.._

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang membuatnya mengakhiri tatapan bertubi-tubinya ke jam dinding itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Hei Sasuke! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Itachi dari balik pintu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

'Rupanya dia' batin Sasuke sambil memasang wajah malas. Kemudian dia membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah memasang wajah malas seperti itu, semangatlah!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sinis tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Itachi.

"Tampangmu berantakan sekali, lebih baik kau mandi. Bisa-bisa Sakura mengira kau adalah hantu penghuni rumah ini hahahaha" kata Itachi sambil tertawa lebar.

" ….." Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang biasa dilontarkannya kepada pelawak yang sama sekali tidak lucu baginya.

"Hahaha jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Sakura akan datang jam 8 tepat dan aku akan berangkat sekarang. Jadi… sebaiknya kau mandi Sasuke, keluarkan pesonamu di depan Sakura wahai pria single!" kata Itachi menggoda Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Sepertinya dia tertular bosnya yang bernama Jiraiya itu' batin Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Cepat pergi.." kata Sasuke sinis sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan bahwa kakaknya masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya sudah.. aku berangkat! Hati-hati berduaan di rumah ya Sasuke!" teriak Itachi dari balik pintu kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kamar Sasuke.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan??' batin Sasuke yang sedang panik sambil berjalan layaknya sebuah setrika di depan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian dia melihat kearah jam dindingnya lagi. 'Gawat! Sudah jam 07.45, aku harus bersiap-siap'.

Sasuke memang mengakui perkataan kakaknya bahwa dia tidak mungkin berduaan bersama Sakura dengan tampang seperti ini. Rambutnya berantakan dan tidak berbentuk dan… dia bau. Mungkin wajahnya kini tampak seperti L di Death note dengan eyeliner tebal milik Gaara. Memang pantas bila dia dikira hantu penghuni rumahnya yang sangat besar dan bernuansa tradisional.

Dengan cepat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan dengan sungguh-sungguh membersihkan seluruh badannya bahkan dia sampai 3 kali mengulang kegiatan membersihkan badannya dengan sabun. Dia tidak peduli program hemat air atau program hemat sabun yang biasa kakaknya bicarakan, yang penting saat ini dia harus tampil bersih di depan Sakura.

Sasuke menyambar kemeja dark blue lengan panjangnya dan celana hitamnya yang diletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian memakainya dalam waktu singkat. Mungkin bila Sasuke mengikuti lomba memakai baju tercepat, dia pasti menjadi pemenangnya.

"Sasuke??" teriak Seseorang dari luar kamar Sasuke. Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke.

'Itu dia' Sasuke menarik napas panjang kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia berjalan keluar dan menoleh ke lantai bawah. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pink telah bediri melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, Ohayou!" sapa Sakura tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke yang melihat dirinya dari lantai atas.

"Hn.. Ohayou" balas Sasuke sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. Seketika Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menatap Sakura yang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"A-ada apa? Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan pakaian ini?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan heran kearah Sasuke. Hari ini Sakura memakai dress lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan aksen berenda di bagian pinggirnya plus hiasan pita merah di bagian leher dan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan pita putih sebagai penghiasnya. "I-ibuku yang menyuruhku memakainya! Pasti kau sedang tertawa dalam hati bukan!?"

"Tidak, kau.. cantik" kata Sasuke pelan dan dengan cepat membalikkan badannya agar Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa saat ini wajahnya sedang memerah.

"Apa?" kata Sakura yang pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, padahal dia mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke berkata dirinya cantik. Hatinya sangat senang mengetahui perkataan Sasuke tadi, mengingat Sasuke tidak penah memuji wanita lain cantik kecuali ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke berbalik kearah Sakura dan memasang ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Hum… Oh iya, aku membawakanmu sarapan! Kau pasti belum sarapan pagi bukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya yang terbungkus rapi.

"Hn.." Jawab Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Biasanya dia sudah sarapan jam 6 tepat karena kakaknya adalah orang yang paling rajin di rumah ini, namun.. anehnya hari ini Itachi tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Tenang saja, ini makanan kesukaanmu. Nasi goreng tomat plus beberapa tomat ekstra di dalamnya" kata Sakura tersenyum lebar mengetahui Sasuke mengubah ekspresinya saat Sakura berkata mengenai makanan yang dibawanya.

***

"Jadi Itachi?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang yang duduk di sebelah Itachi yang sedang menyetir.

"Tenang saja Hana, aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum licik. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku juga sudah melakukannya dengan baik" kata Hana tersenyum tak kalah licik dengan kekasihnya.

"Berarti kita tinggal menunggu semua terjadi sesuai dengan rencana."

"Yah.. tergantung pada adikmu juga, apa pada akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak" kata Hana sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya, terlihat mata hijaunya yang cemerlang terkena sinar matahari.

"Hahaha.. dia pasti bisa melakukannya!" kata Itachi dengan nada yakin. "Dia adikku!"

"Justru karena dia adikmu, aku jadi tidak yakin" kata Hana menghela nafas panjang.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Itachi heran sambil menoleh kearah Hana.

"Siapa yang pertama kali mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' diantara kita berdua?" tanya Hana sambil melirik Itachi dengan tatapan mengejek.

"I-itu.. " Itachi tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hana, karena memang yang mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' pertama kali hingga mereka bisa mengetahui perasaan masing-masing adalah Hana, bukan dirinya.

Itachi masih ingat bahwa dulu dia sangat susah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Saat dia ingin mengatakannya kepada Hana, dadanya terasa sesak dan seakan ingin meledak. Nafasnya menjadi berat seakan-akan dia sedang menggendong seekor gajah di pundaknya.

"Aku pernah berpikir, bahwa mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' tidak perlu untuk mengetahui perasaan masing-masing" kata Itachi sambil terus melihat ke depan. Saat ini jalanan begitu sepi karena akan terjadi badai besar siang ini.

"Hum.. aku juga lebih menyukai perbuatan daripada perkataan" sahut Hana, "Tapi.. terkadang ada orang yang tidak bisa mengetahui dari perbuatan saja kan?" kata Hana lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Yah.. kau benar. Kata-kata memang perlu" kata Itachi membalas senyuman Hana.

"Mana mungkin langsung menciumnya agar dia tahu betapa kita mencintainya" kata Hana lagi.

"Hum.. kenapa dulu aku tidak melakukan itu padamu ya?" sahut Itachi menggoda Hana.

"Jika kau melakukannya, mungkin aku akan menamparmu waktu itu, hahahaha."

"Tapi.. kalau aku melakukannya sekarang apa kau akan menamparku?" tanya Itachi dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Menyetir yang benar! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" kata Hana sambil memukul punggung Itachi. Timbul semburat merah di wajahnya yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang malu akibat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"Hahahaha, mana mungkin aku melakukannya di sini, mungkin di rumahmu?" tanya Itachi lagi yang tidak jera menggoda kekasihnya.

"Hum.. boleh" jawab Hana pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi karena mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

"Yes!" kata Itachi senang sambil mengemudikan mobil itu menuju rumah Hana dengan cepat.

***

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' kalimat itu selalu terngiang di pikiran Sasuke mengingat kondisinya sekarang. Berduaan dengan Sakura di rumahnya.

"Sasuke, apa boleh aku menyalakan lampu? Sepertinya sudah mulai gelap" kata Sakura sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Siang ini langit begitu gelap, tentu saja karena badai hujan akan segera terjadi. Dengan cepat Sakura menutup semua jendela yang ada di rumah itu mengingat angin keras telah berhembus masuk.

"Hn.. boleh" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil duduk di depan sofa dan menyalakan televisi, namun dari semua channel yang tersedia dia tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Apa ada yang bagus?" tanya Sakura sambil menyalakan lampu di berbagai ruangan di rumah itu.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke merebahkan badannya di sofa.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' kalimat itu terlintas di pikiran Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. 'Sial' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Apa gunanya kejeniusannya saat ini? Tidak ada.

"Hum.. mau menonton sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Sakura.

"Lihat ini!" kata Sakura menunjukkan sebuah cover DVD yang dipegangnya. Di cover itu tergambar sebuah sosok yang menyeramkan disertai judulnya yang diberi efek darah.

"Film horror?" tanya Sasuke lagi melihat cover DVD yang di pegang Sakura.

"Yup! Mau menontonnya?" tawar Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan cover DVD itu.

"Kau? Menonton itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan Sakura. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang takut akan sesuatu yang berbau mistis dan mahkluk halus. Dia lebih menyukai cerita-cerita yang berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng sebelum tidur. Mungkin akibat menonton film-film seperti itu dia suka membayangkan hal-hal aneh seperti kereta kuda yang pernah ditawarkan oleh Naruto.

"Hei! Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menontonnya! Tapi.. mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu menonton film romantis atau film anak-anak! Memangnya kau mau?" tanya Sakura balik sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yah sudah! Kalau begitu kita menonton ini, cepat putar!" kata Sakura sambil mendengus kesal kemudian memberikan kaset DVD itu ke Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya untuk memutar kaset itu kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya semula disusul Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sesaat setelah film itu diputar, Sakura semakin mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik tajam kearah Sakura. Saat ini jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat, bahkan bahu Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Memangnya tidak boleh!? Pelit sekali!" kata Sakura kesal sambil menyenggol bahu Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Minggir kau' kearah Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak bergeming dan terus duduk dengan jarak yang dapat membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat. Sesekali dia memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan kuat ketika film itu mulai menunjukkan adegan-adegan 'seru' yang mulai menunjukkan sosok yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang ketika mereka menonton film horror.

Sasuke hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura, bukan karena dia tidak ingin melawan Sakura. Tapi badannya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat digerakan. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningnya. Saat ini jantungnya tengah bekerja keras memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh lebih cepat 3 kali lipat dari biasanya, itu semua akibat Sakura.

Sasuke pun sudah tidak dapat merasakan sakit yang timbul ketika Sakura memeluk lengannya dengan kuat, rasa gugup dan bahagia-nya telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang terkena penyakit buta akan rangsangan dan sentuhan. Atau.. kita bilang saja itu seperti sindrom dari penyakit paling berbahaya?. Dokter manapun pasti akan berkata bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat ditolong lagi dan hanya bisa pasrah dari penyakit yang bernama CINTA.

"Sasuke, hantunya muncul! Kyaaa!!" teriak Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya dan terus memeluk lengan Sasuke bahkan kini kemeja Sasuke sudah menjadi berantakan dan seperti tidak disetrika 1 tahun. Sasuke hanya diam dan terus terpaku ke layar televisinya, namun otaknya tidak merekam isi film itu melainkan perbuatan Sakura kepadanya. Dan Sasuke juga sudah bersumpah dalam hati kalau dia tidak akan pernah mencuci kemeja bekas 'pelukan manis' dari Sakura. (Jijay bok! =_=)

**Biip~**

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap, hanya terdengar suara petir yang menyambar di luar rumah disusul hujan deras dengan angin yang keras. Bahkan daun-daun dari pohon di rumah Sasuke mulai berguguran dengan paksa karena terbawa angin yang sangat keras.

"Sasuke… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan sambil terus memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Mati lampu" jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian dia melihat ke sekelilingnya "Biar aku periksa" kata Sasuke lagi bangkit dari duduknya namun dia merasa bahwa Sakura terus menempel dan memeluk lengannya dengan kuat. "Lepaskan."

"Aku takut Sasuke.. aku ikut ya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ada satu hal lagi yang ditakuti Sakura selain hantu. Sakura takut dengan petir. Saat ayah Sakura meninggal terjadi badai seperti saat ini dan saat itu petir selalu menyambar dan meninmbulkan suara yang sangat mengerikan bagi Sakura. Sakura memeluk lengan sasuke dengan tangan yang gemetar, dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Hn.. terserah kau saja" jawab Sasuke kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Sakura di belakangnya sambil memegang ujung baju Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kakakku menyimpan lilin."

Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengurusi keperluan di rumah jadi wajar kalau dia tidak mengetahui benda-benda seperti itu disimpan dimana. Dia hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai tuan muda yang menimba ilmu dengan baik di sekolah tanpa memikirkan urusan rumah tangga. Sebaliknya Itachi lah yang berperan sebagai ibu di rumah itu yah.. sekaligus menjadi seorang ayah juga mengingat dia juga bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya beserta adiknya meski kekayaan mereka sebenarnya tidak akan habis 14 turunan.

Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa akhirnya dia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh seperti saat ini akibat tidak pernah mengurusi keperluan rumah.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Masa tempat lilin saja tidak tahu! Apa jangan-jangan ini bukan rumahmu?" kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek. " Coba di rak atas atau di laci-laci" perintah Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke maju.

"Hn.." Sasuke mulai meraba-raba benda di sekelilingnya agar dia bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak apapun, kemudian dia memeriksa tempat-tempat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura namun tangannya tidak dapat menemukan benda yang keras dan licin seperti lilin.

"Tidak ada" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang agak keras karena dia tidak tahu dimana Sakura berada.

"Masa? Coba cari lagi!" perintah Sakura tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya 3 kali" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sinis. "Handphone" sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Hah? Handphone?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Pinjam Handphonemu."

"Untuk?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Menelpon Itachi" jawab Sasuke tidak sabaran, "Cepatlah."

"Aku tidak membawa handphone" kata Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Dasar bodoh" sahut Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang kemudian dia berjalan maju menuju tempat Sakura.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak memakai handphonemu saja?! Handphonemu kan lebih bagus dari punyaku! Pasti pulsanya juga banyak!" kata Sakura dengan nada kesal sambil maju ke depan dengan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

" …… " Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kau dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil meraba-raba benda di depannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan benda yang lembut dan berjumlah banyak seperti.. rambut. "Apa itu kau Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Kemudian dia meraba-raba lagi 'benda' di depannya, kali ini lebih lembut dan kenyal? Seperti..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinisnya mengetahui sakura sedang meraba-raba bibirnya, padahal sebenarnya dia jadi lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf!" kata Sakura spontan menarik tangannya, dia merasa malu telah meraba-raba Sasuke seperti tadi. Mungkin ini tindakan paling beraninya dalam hidup Sakura. "Ka..kau sendiri kenapa hanya diam ketika aku memanggilmu?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku sedang mencari Handphoneku di saku celana" jawab Sasuke sambil membuat nada bicaranya menjadi setenang mungkin. Dia bersyukur saat ini mati lampu hingga Sakura tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang sudah seperti orang demam ketika makan sambal super pedas, merah dan panas.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak ada."

"Ya sudah.. lebih baik kau pakai telepon rumahmu" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn.." Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya dan meraba-raba benda yang ada di atas meja, setelah dia menemukan benda yang dia cari dengan cepat dia menekan nomor handphone milik Itachi namun..

_Tuut tuuut tuuuuuuut.._

'Apa lagi ini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati, seingatnya kalau teleponnya berbunyi seperti ini.. ada satu alasan yang sangat rasional yang dapat diungkapkan oleh Sasuke, kakaknya belum membayar tagihan telepon. 'Dia pasti sengaja melakukan ini! Kurang ajar!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang dikeraskan karena dia masih berdiri di depan dapur.

"Tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sepertinya Itachi belum membayar tagihan telepon" kata Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin dia lupa.."

'Kurasa tidak, orang seperti dia tidak mungkin lupa. Kecuali dia sengaja' batin Sasuke sambil berjalan ke tempat Sakura.

"Kita tunggu saja" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk kembali duduk di tempat semula mereka menonton. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk memegang tangan Sakura tapi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tidak bisa apa-apa di dalam kegelapan, dia menyingkirkan rasa malunya dan gengsinya yang selangit itu.

Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum senang mengetahui Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Baru kali ini Sasuke yang melakukannya, biasanya Sakura lah yang menyentuh Sasuke. Yah.. seperti memukul punggungnya atau menyenggolnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya duduk diam di sofa itu. Membiarkan suara hujan dan suara kilat yang menyambar memusnahkan kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sekilas terdengar suara jarum detik di jam dinding yang terlus berjalan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi dentungan jam yang menandakan bahwa hari semakin sore.

"Aku.." kata Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian berbalik memandang kearah lain dengan cepat.

"Kau duluan.." kata Sakura pelan.

"Tidak, kau saja" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau saja.."

"Kau."

"Kau saja, aku sudah lupa mau berkata apa tadi!" kata Sakura lagi. Namun kali ini Sasuke tidak menyela perkataannya, dia hanya diam.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku kira kau akan menjadi dokter" kata Sasuke menambahkan. Kemudian dia merebahkan badannya di sofa itu. Akhirnya dia bisa menanyakan hal itu kepada Sakura.

"Oh.. itu" kata Sakura pelan, "Aku memang mau menjadi dokter" kata Sakura lagi.

"Lalu.. "

"Lagipula itu cita-citaku dari kecil" kata Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum, namun Sasuke tidak dapat melihat senyum itu karena kegelapan memisah mereka.

"Hn.."

"Tapi.. kurasa aku harus mengganti cita-citaku" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dia kembali teringat tentang masalah keuangan yang dihadapi oleh keluarganya. "Aku tidak mampu.."

"Bohong" sahut Sasuke ketika mendengar alasan Sakura. Seorang Sakura yang selalu masuk dalam 3 besar sekolah, merasa tidak mampu? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Selama ini Sakura selalu melakukannya dengan baik dan penuh percaya diri. Dia selalu yakin terhadap dirinya, lalu.. apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak mampu untuk menggapai sesuatu yang seharusnya dengan mudah dapat dia raih?

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku tidak mampu menyanggupi biaya masuk kedokteran" kata Sakura menambahkan dengan tegas.

'Rupanya masalah keuangan' batin Sasuke lega. Kenapa dia harus lega?

Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa alasan Sakura tidak mau masuk kedokteran itu karena dirinya. Di pikirannya sempat terlintas bahwa mungkin Sakura tidak ingin bersama dengannya.. dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ternyata perumpaan 'uang adalah segalanya' itu benar.." kata Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Beasiswa?" tanya Sasuke menyarankan solusi masalah Sakura. Dia benar-benar ingin Sakura dapat bersamanya saat di Universitas nanti.

"Peluangnya kecil Sasuke.. Sainganku adalah Shikamaru! Kau tahu IQ-nya berapa kan?"

'Dia benar' Sasuke tahu hal itu dengan pasti. Shikamaru lah yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk masuk ke Universitas.

"Hei.. kau pasti berpikir aku ini menyedihkan bukan? Aku sudah menemukan solusinya."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi perawat! Yah.. masih berhubungan dengan kedokteran kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hn.."

"Tapi itu tidak satu universitas denganmu Sasuke.. bahkan beda kota.." kata Sakura menambahkan dengan suara pelan. Akademi perawatan yang menyediakan beasiswa penuh hanya terdapat di Kumo city dan itu sangat jauh dari Konoha. Jadi.. kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke seperti sekarang hanya 0,1 % tidak lebih. Lagipula Ibu Sakura juga sudah merencanakan kepindahan mereka ke Kumo city minggu ini dan Sakura belum mengatakan apapun kepada Sasuke.

"Kumo city.." sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia menyadari bahwa Sakura pasti akan pergi ke Akademi perawatan yang ada di kota itu.

"Heh? Darimana kau tahu aku akan ke situ?"

"Feeling" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh.. "

"Sakura, aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.." kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Saat ini dia begitu gugup karena dia akan mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah dipendamnya 5 tahun 10 bulan itu. Hanya kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' dan Sasuke benar-benar kesulitan untuk mengucapkannya. Padahal dia begitu lancar dalam memberikan hinaan atau ejekan Sakura tapi untuk memujinya dan mengatakan kalimat itu sungguh susah.

'Kenapa susah sekali?! Cepat katakan Sasuke!' inner Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan Sasuke, dia juga begitu tegang dan gugup menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa" lanjut Sasuke, akhirnya dia tidak dapat mengatakan kalimat itu dengan baik. Mengatakannya dengan tidak baik saja dia belum tentu bisa apalagi mengatakannya dengan baik?

'Bodoh!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Heh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura lagi yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Berhenti bertanya" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Iya iya.." kata Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang menyebalkan baginya. "Oh iya Sasuke! Menurutmu menjadi istri diplomat itu keren tidak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dengan semangat.

"Hn? Istri diplomat?"

"Iya! Katanya itu sedang nge-tren! Para wanita di kota ini menganggap menikah dengan diplomat itu suatu kehebatan tersendiri!"

"Aku tidak tahu" sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi biasanya. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih suka menyendiri mengetahui pembicaraan para wanita yang tidak penting baginya itu, mustahil.

"Hum.. kalau aku menikah dengan diplomat, mungkin dengan Naruto-kun saja ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"APA?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada yang agak tinggi, dia shock mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang bagaikan petir di gurun Sahara.

"Heh? Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? Naruto-kun pasti akan menjadi diplomat! Dia itu sebenarnya sangat hebat! Jangan meremehkannya!" kata Sakura sambil memukul punggung Sasuke.

'Bukan itu!' sahut Sasuke dalam hati, maksud kekagetannya saat ini adalah… 'Sakura mau menikah dengan Naruto?'

"Kau mau menikah dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kembali dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Yah.. Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"…… " Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kalau menurut pendapatnya tentu saja dia tidak setuju kalau Sakura akan menikah dengan Naruto. Mana ada orang di dunia ini yang mau melihat gadis yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain? Sama sekali tidak ada! Meski merelakannya pasti ada sakit hati yang membekas.

"Badainya berhenti" kata Sasuke sambil melihat keluar jendela. Tidak ada lagi bulir-bulir air hujan yang turun dengan deras dari langit beserta petir yang menyambar. Angin keras pun berubah menjadi angi sepoi yang menyejukkan.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah.." Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Hoi Sasuke!"

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Aku lapar" kata Sakura dengan suara pelan. Gara-gara badai tadi dia belum makan siang sampai saat ini, padahal sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam.

"Masak saja" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membuka pintu kaca menuju balkon di ruangan itu dan menyebabkan sedikit cahaya sore masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Mana mungkin aku masak dengan keadaan gelap begini!" Sakura menyusul Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan balkon untuk melihat keadaan di luar. "Kita makan di luar saja! Tapi kau yang bayar, Ok?"

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke menggangguk setuju.

"Yah sudah! Ayo kita pergi!" teriak Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menariknya menuju gerbang rumah. Kemudian menyuruh Sasuke menghidupkan mobilnya dengan cepat. Namun ada yang aneh..

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil turun dari mobilnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat Sakura.

"Kunci gerbangnya mana?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasuke.

"Hn? Kunci?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya! Gerbang rumahmu dikunci, tidak bisa dibuka! Mana kuncinya?"

"Aku tidak menguncinya" kata Sasuke dengan yakin. Seingatnya setelah dia bergegas untuk mempersiapkan diri, dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengantarkan kakaknya pergi dan mengunci gerbang rumah. Buktinya saja Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa hambatan 'gerbang terkunci'.

"Tapi kenyataannya gerbang rumahmu terkunci tuan Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Sakura yang tidak mau kalah, dia juga mencoba membuka gerbang itu di depan Sasuke dan memang benar.. gerbang itu tidak terbuka sedikitpun, terkunci. "Mana kuncinya?"

"Tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga dilanda kebingungan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menyimpan kunci pintu gerbang rumahnya, melihatnya saja tidak pernah.

'Jangan-jangan.. Itachi, Kuso!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati, kemudian dia melihat Sakura yang sedang memandangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kita terkunci di dalam rumahmu.." kata Sakura memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang" kata Sasuke kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sasuke!!!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Aku.. lapar…" sahut Sakura pelan sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Masak saja" jawab Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang gelap.

"Tapi.." belum sempat Sakura menyela perkataan Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat sebuah benda dengan tangan kirinya dan mengayun-ayunkannya. Sebuah benda yang membuat Sakura segera membuat sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Sebuah senter.

TBC

**A/n : Osh!! Akhirnya chap 2 publish juga nyooo! ^W^ Padahal mata Aki sempat kehabisan 'Accu' jadi watt-nya langsung turun! XD. Maklum.. musim liburan gini Aki biasanya bangun jam 12 pagi nyo –digampar- ralat! Maksudnya jam 12 siang nyo! +_+ tapi.. pas disuruh bangun jam 5 pagi buat urusan-urusan sebagai seorang anak yang menimba ilmu, Aki langsung jadi semut buta deh nyo! Gak kuat kencan dengan computer sementara waktu~ Aki aja tidur pas tuh bapak and ibu lagi ngejelasin materi-materi yang gak ada ujungnya di depan kelas nyo. –don't try-**

**Oke nyo! Tidak usah berlama-lama lagi!**

**Hounto Arigato for the Reviews nyo!!^^**

**- Furu-pyon : Hahahah error kenapa nie? kalau Aki bilang yang error Sasukenya.. wah ntar Aki ditabok Sasu Fc^^**

**-Cake Factory: Jah.. ratednya bukan M buk.. yah.. puasa tobatlah dulu XD**

**-M4yura : Dapatkah kau menebak dari chapter ini apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh Itachi-ku my darling? -digampar-**

**-Erune : So sweet kayak Aki ya? -dibakar- Iya dung.. kan Aki yang buat dia suka 5 tahun 10 bulan! XD ( kekuasaan Author)**

**-Rye Hikaru: Arigato!^^ yang buat gak kalah keren kok. Sudah tahu khan apa yang direncanakan Itachi?**

**-Shirayuki Haruna : Gak kok.. kalo Aki malah kesenengan punya kakak keren kayak Itachi! XD**

**-Michishige Asuka : Wah.. sankyu udah dijadiin fav yaw!^^ bilang aja Aki tuh keren! XD -ditendang-**

**-HarunaAlicia : Wah.. Aki juga senang Haru mau read dan nge reviews fic Aki! arigato!^^**

**-Hanaruki : Arigato! memang julukan itu pantas buat Saskay teme! -dichidori juga- Hohoho yang penting orang yg buat kagak nyeleneh! wkwkwk**

**-Aoi_no_mamori : Aki doakan kamu punya pulsa.. amin.**

**-Gina Sakamoto : Udah tahu khan rencana Itachi? tapi kayaknya kurang dijelasin deh.. hahahaha. Gyaa.. Aki memang suka Itachi yang nepsong! XD -di Amaterasu-**

**-Sakura Haruno 1995 : Arigato! ni sudah dilanjutin kan^^**

**-Caca : Hei.. mentang-mentang Aki gak bikin crita Shizune dan Kakashi, wkwkwkwk XD ntar deh.. makanya rajin ke humz Aki!**

**Special Thanks For Waiting and give me inspiration nyo ~ Akira-chan^^ hampir tiap hari nanyain fic ini! Hahahahaha.**

**Special Thanks to Mpus Ai yang selalu menemani Aki tiap malam! Aishiteru nyo! +gombal ON+**

**And **

**Special Thanks for everybody who read my fic! Sankyu! nyooo^^**

**Oh iya! Mau vote nih.. Aki mau bikin fic lagi.. tapi Pairingnya enak siapa dengan siapa ya?^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Silent.

Chapter 3

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/General

Warning AU,OOC dan OC.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Pagi ini ruang makan di rumah Sasuke terlihat lebih 'hidup' dengan kehadiran seorang gadis berambut pink akibat ulah seorang Uchiha yang ingin membantu adiknya untuk menyatakan cinta. Namun kini, seorang Uchiha itu justru di serang dengan glare death adiknya secara bertubi-tubi sejak dia pulang dari acara kencannya seharian penuh.

Yah.. seorang Uchiha itu adalah Itachi, seorang kakak yang mengunci adiknya dengan seorang gadis di rumah yang sudah penuh perangkapnya. Dan kini, dia harus rela dimarahi oleh adiknya yang sangat sinis.

"Ano.. maaf Itachi-san, hari ini aku masuk sekolah dan.." belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi mengambil sesuatu dari bungkusan yang terlihat berada di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkannya kok!" kata Itachi tersenyum sambil menunjukkan seragam sekolah cewek di depan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa Itachi-san memiliki seragam siswi seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan.." Sakura menatap Itachi dengan tatapan terkejut dan pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana.

"Eh.. aku bukan seorang maniak seperti bayanganmu Sakura! Aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja, mengingat akan terjadi hujan badai waktu itu jadi aku pikir mungkin kau akan bermalam di tempat kami. Itu saja!" kata Itachi menjelaskan sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Dia memang sengaja menyiapkannya" sahut Sasuke sinis sambil meminum tehnya, namun ekor matanya yang setajam pisau itu tetap tertancap di sosok sang kakak.

"Oh… lalu bagaimana dengan kencanmu Itachi-san? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura tersenyum sedikit canggung akibat aura kelam Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yah.. sangat menyenangkan!" jawab Itachi tersenyum senang. Bahkan Sakura dan Sasuke dapat melihat gigi Itachi berjejer rapi di mulutnya itu.

"Cih.. benarkah?" tanya Sasuke melirik kakaknya tajam.

"Tentu saja Sasuke" Itachi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa meski dia mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Dan bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Ten.."

"Sangat menyenangkan!" tiba-tiba Sasuke menyela Sakura dengan penekanan yang sangat kuat pada kata 'menyenangkan'. "Kau tahu kak? Kami seperti semut buta yang kelaparan."

"Wah.. apa itu permainan yang sedang ngetren saat ini?" balas Itachi yang masih dalam akting-nya, Sakura hanya mengangkat satu alisnya menandakan dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan dari kakak beradik itu_. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres_.

"Itu adalah permainan yang dilakukan oleh seorang kakak yang tidak tahu diri" kata Sasuke dengan death glare-nya.

"Oh.. benarkah? Sepertinya itu permainan yang sangat menarik.." Itachi semakin tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya. Namun yang didapatkannya hanya death glare mematikan secara terus menerus.

Menyadari bahwa situasi saat itu sedang bergemuruh bagai hujan badai yang terjadi kemarin. Sakura dengan cepat menyela percakapan yang dapat menurunkan mental seseorang bila melihatnya secara langsung. Untung saja mental Sakura seperti baja, bahkan dia pernah dijuluki muka badak akibat keberaniannya yang tidak takut akan malu.

"Gochizosama deshita! Hum.. Sebaiknya aku bergegas memakai seragam, bisa-bisa kita akan terlambat Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil seragam-nya dan dengan cepat pergi ke kamar di lantai atas.

"Jadi.. Apa maksudmu dengan mengunciku dengan Sakura seharian di rumah!" kata Sasuke terus terang setelah sosok Sakura telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin membuatmu lebih dekat dengannya saja" jawab Itachi sambil meminum kopinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membayar tagihan telepon rumah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ops.. aku lupa" kata Itachi menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pelupa seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sinis, dia sangat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya sedang bersandiwara dengan semua aktingnya itu.

"Namanya juga sudah tua.. mohon dimaklumi" Itachi tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan handphoneku dan lilin?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya kok, mungkin kau lupa tempatnya saja" jawab Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sangat ingat kalau aku menaruh Handphone di atas meja ruang tamu dan kebiasaanmu menyimpan lilin di rak dapur paling atas nomor dua dari kiri itu!" bantah Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Dia yakin bahwa kakaknya adalah biang keladi dari semua peristiwa ganjil yang menimpanya kemarin.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku lupa membeli persediaan lilin dan.. " Itachi merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas kerjanya. "Handphonemu tidak sengaja terselip di dalam buku-ku, maaf" kata Itachi memberikan sebuah Handphone berwarna hitam ke Sasuke.

" … " Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan kearah kakaknya.

"Hei, jangan memandangku seperti itu terus menerus. Apa matamu tidak capek melotot dari tadi? Hahahaha."

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Oh iya.. lalu apa kau berhasil mengatakannya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi memajukan wajahnya sambil memasang ekspresi penasaran.

"Sudah kuduga itu tujuanmu!" Sasuke menyandarkan badannya di kursi makan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hehehehe.. lalu bagaimana??" tanya Itachi lagi semakin tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari adiknya tercinta. Namun Sasuke hanya menaikan bahunya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Belum."

"Ahhh.. sayang sekali!!" kata Itachi dengan nada kecewa sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Ternyata rencananya berakhir sia-sia tanpa membuahkan hasil yang dapat membahagiakan siapapun. Meskipun sebenarnya dia masih senang karena dapat bermesraan berdua dengan Hana-chan tersayangnya seharian penuh, namun karena dia kakak yang sangat perhatian terhadap adiknya atau bilang saja Itachi adalah penderita 'Brother complex akut' diapun ikut merasakan kesedihan dari adiknya yang tidak berhasil menyatakan cintanya.

Sebenarnya Itachi sangat yakin bahwa cinta Sasuke tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hey.. siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan adiknya tersayang itu? Tampan, kaya, cool, jenius, dan sebenarnya lebih baik dari dirinya. _Well_, anggap saja Itachi tidak pernah mengakui bahwa Sasuke lebih baik dari dirinya tapi meski begitu adiknya itu sangat dan sangat termasuk dalam kategori pria idaman para wanita yang sangat tidak mungkin menyandang status jomblo, _kecuali dia adalah seorang gay_.

"Kenapa memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke menyadari Itachi sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum. "Aku tidak bernafsu dengan mu!" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menjitak jidat kakaknya.

"Aw~ iya aku tahu itu" kata Itachi sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya yang telah berwarna kemerahan itu.

Jadi.. sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkan oleh adiknya itu hingga tidak dapat menyatakan cinta? Apa ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk menolak adiknya itu? Oke.. Sakura memang cantik dan manis, berbakat, pintar, dan bisa masuk dalam tipe cewek idaman meski dia tidak kaya. Mungkin banyak pria yang mengejarnya, tapi apa pria-pria yang mengejarnya itu sekatagori dengan Sasuke? Selama ini Itachi hanya melihat Sakura sering bersama Naruto dan Sai, dan menurutnya adiknya masih 'lebih' dibanding mereka berdua.

_Atau jangan-jangan Sakura itu seorang lesbi?_

"Sekarang kenapa menatapku seperti itu!?" tanya Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Itachi yang saat itu memasang wajah 'turut berduka' ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke kakak turut perihatin, kakak tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura itu.." Itachi memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ter-ternyata apa?"

"Menyukai sesama jenis~" kata Itachi dengan suara pelan, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali duduk dengan tenang tanpa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh karena mendapatkan benjolan 3 tingkat akibat tabokan dari adiknya.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu jauh-jauh!!" kata Sasuke kembali meminum tehnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura datang dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih rapi dan tentunya memakai seragam kewajiban sekolahnya.

"Maaf lama menunggu" kata Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Hn.. ayo berangkat" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membersihkan jas sekolahnya, siapa tahu ada kotoran yang melekat dan membuat penampilannya tidak sempurna.

"Baik, Itachi-san kami.. eh? Itachi-san.. kenapa kepalamu benjol seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang heran melihat gundukan triple yang bertengger di kepala Itachi.

"Oh.. tadi terbentur meja, hahahaha."

"Hah? Kok bisa??"

"Karma" jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menunggu Sakura.

"Heh? Apa maksudnya dengan 'karma' yang diucapkan Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudahlah Sakura, Sasuke sedang Sensitif hari ini. Berhati-hatilah! Hahahaha" kata Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian tertawa tidak jelas.

"Oh.. kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu Itachi-san!" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya di depan Itachi.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan seperti itu, hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Iya, kami pergi!" kata Sakura kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menghidupkan mobilnya di garasi.

"Dasar.. anak muda memang selalu bersemangat" guma Itachi kemudian membereskan meja makan.

***

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura tersenyum manis sambil berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah bersama Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya karena tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Membolehkanku numpang di mobilmu sampai sekolah!" jawab Sakura melemparkan senyumannya lagi.

"Tidak masalah" balas Sasuke dengan sikap coolnya namun terlihat rona merah di pipinya akibat menerima serangan senyuman manis dari pujaan hatinya.

"KYAAA~ Sasuke-kun. Prince ice kami!!!" teriak para fans-fans Sasuke yang sudah siap sedia berbaris rapi di pinggir koridor ketika melihat idola mereka datang.

"Mereka lagi" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin melihat kearah mahkluk-mahkluk yang sangat berisik dan mengganggu baginya. _Apa mereka tidak punya kegiatan lain?_

"Wah.. sepertinya fansmu bertambah banyak Sasuke-kun! Pasti kau bahagia sekali! Ckckckck" Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi muka Sasuke yang mengatakan 'apa kau gila?' kearah Sakura.

"Sudahlah.. sekali-kali ladeni saja mereka, sebentar lagi kau lulus kan? Hitung-hitung buat amal dengan memberikan kenangan indah kepada mereka!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke ke dalam gerombolan para fans-fans maniaknya. Kalau di ibaratkan, Sakura sedang memberikan sepotong daging segar kepada gerombolan anjing-anjing liar yang kelaparan dan terkena rabies, sungguh.. perumpamaan yang mengerikan ups.. maksudnya sungguh kondisi yang mengerikan.

Lebih baik tidak usah membayangkan apa yang terjadi oleh Sasuke, dan apa yang diperbuat oleh para fans-fans maniaknya karena itu hanya menambah pemandangan mengerikan dalam hidup setiap insan manusia.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto menepuk punggung Sakura dari belakang.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" balas Sakura berbalik melihat Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pagi ini ramai sekali ya?" tanya Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para fans-fansnya.

"Iya, gara-gara tuan pelit kata tuh!" jawab Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

"Memang si teme itu selalu mengundang perhatian!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, kau juga Naruto-kun! Fansmu juga tidak sedikit bukan? Termasuk anak perempuan dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat itu!" kata Sakura sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Sakura-chan bisa saja!" Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara itu Sasuke sudah sangat menahan emosinya meladeni para fans-fansnya yang tidak berhenti berteriak atau berceloteh ria seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip. Dan kini emosinya sudah mencapai taraf maksimal saat dia melihat Sakura sedang tertawa dengan Naruto.

Selain dia kesal karena mereka berdua sedang tertawa di atas penderitaannya, dia juga kesal melihat Naruto yang berduaan dengan Sakura-nya.

Hn? Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi miliknya? Ralat, maksudnya dengan Sakura Haruno gadis idamannya.

Dengan langkah yang berat akibat ulah para fans-fansnya yang lengket dengan dirinya bagai perangko yang di lem permanen, Sasuke mendekat ke Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ehem.. ehem.."

"Oi Teme! Ohayou!" sapa Naruto ketika menyadari kehadiran Sasuke lewat suara 'ehem-ehem' itu.

"Hn.. Ohayou" balas Sasuke dengan sinisnya.

"Sepertinya fansmu tambah banyak ya teme? Tak kusangka hahahaha" kata Naruto tertawa senang melihat penderitaan Sasuke semakin bertambah.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kyaaaa!! Sasuke-kun memang keren!!" teriak para fans Sasuke yang berbaris rapi di belakangnya.

"Diam" perintah Sasuke sambil melirik tajam kearah para fansnya, tapi dasarnya fans Sasuke itu rata-rata manusia muka tembok semua. Bukannya diam mereka malah tambah berisik dengan teriakan-teriakan tak bernada itu.

"Berisik" perintah Sasuke lagi, namun hal yang sama tetap terjadi.

"Sudah, sudah! Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini!" kata Sakura sambil menarik Naruto dan Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu, tentu saja meninggalkan fans-fans Sasuke yang langsung menangis dan kecewa.

"Hei teme! Ternyata kau kalah telak dengan para fansmu itu! Hahahaha" ejek Naruto berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"Diam kau dobe" balas Sasuke menyusul Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas, kemudian dia menaruh tasnya di bangkunya dan duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Semuanya nampak normal, Shikamaru sedang tidur dengan pulas di atas bangkunya, Chouji yang sibuk mengunyah kripik kentang favoritnya, Sai yang berkutat dengan buku sketsa dan pensil 'ajaib'nya, dan Kakashi sensei yang selalu terpaku membaca buku pornonya.

Hn? Sejak kapan Kakashi sensei ada di depan kelas? Dan semuanya seperti tidak menghiraukannya. _Well_, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan guru yang selalu datang terlambat dan akhirnya hanya memberikan tugas untuk mengulur waktu sampai dia puas membaca novel yang berjudul Icha-icha Paradise hasil karya dari bos mesum kakaknya, Jiraiya.

Oke, sepertinya tidak penting menjelaskan mengenai orang-orang yang hanya menjadi pemeran figuran di cerita ini. Dari tadi Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas namun _dimana Sakura?_

"Hei Teme, kau lihat Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi biasanya, padahal tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya.

"Kemana dia? Aku kira dia mengikuti kita dari belakang setelah menarik kita dari gerombolan fansmu itu!" kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya itu.

"Hn.." Sasuke juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi kenapa Sakura belum berada di kelas juga?

"Ehm.. akhirnya selesai juga~" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba hingga membuat semua murid memusatkan perhatian mereka kearah guru sosiologi mereka yang satu itu. "Yosh, ayo kita mulai bersenang-senang" Kakashi menaruh novel kesayangannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati kemudian menulis sesuatu di papan.

'_Pesan terakhir'_

"Apa maksudnya Kakashi sensei?" tanya Ten-ten tidak mengerti dengan maksud tulisan dari guru-nya.

"Hum, aku tahu kalian sudah di sekolah ini selama 6 tahun dan pasti mempunyai banyak kenangan bersama dengan semua orang yang ada di lingkungan sekolah ini" jawab Kakashi tersenyum ke arah murid-muridnya yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenangan itu membuat kita akan mengenang orang tersebut dalam waktu yang lama. Tugas kalian adalah menuliskan sebuah surat yang berisikan pesan terakhir mengingat kelulusan kalian 5 hari lagi."

"Pesan terakhir? Seperti mau mati saja!" teriak Naruto mencibir.

"Hahaha.. kau akan tahu maksud dari tugas ini Naruto, dan ingat! Pesan terakhir ini harus ditujukan kepada orang yang menurut kalian akan kalian ingat dalam waktu yang lama, mengerti?" tanya Kakashi duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Mengerti!!" jawab murid-murid dengan sangat kompak. Mereka langsung sibuk mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis masing-masing dan mulai menuliskan pesan-pesan mereka di atas kertas itu. Namun, di tengah kesibukan itu Sasuke justru terdiam dan tidak menuliskan apapun.

Dia hanya menatap kertas putih di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong dan tampak tangan kanannya sedang memainkan pulpen, bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau Kakashi telah berdiri di sampingnya dan melihat kearah kertasnya yang masih kosong itu.

"Sepertinya kau suka warna putih, tuan Uchiha Sasuke" canda Kakashi.

" … " Sasuke hanya diam tanpa melihat kearah gurunya, dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sama sekali bukan disebut sebagai suatu kegiatan.

"Apa kau tahu maksud dari tugas ini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sebenarnya tugas ini sama sekali tidak ada maksudnya" Kakashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi heran Sasuke.

"Kau masih bingung? Sebaiknya kau tulis sesuatu di kertas itu, anggap saja kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu setelah lulus nanti, baru kau akan menemukan sesuatu dari tugas ini" kata Kakashi lagi kemudian berjalan melihat murid-muridnya yang lain.

_Anggap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu setelah lulus nanti…_

**Kreek~**

"Permisi! Maaf saya terlambat Kakashi sensei!" kata Sakura dengan cepat menghampiri Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau ada urusan tadi" kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura menuju tempat duduknya. "Dan.. jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas" Kakashi menunjuk kearah papan tulis yang berada di depan kelas.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" balas Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. "Tadi aku ada urusan" kata Sakura menjelaskan saat Sasuke alias penunggu bangku dibelakangnya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Hn.."

_Tanpa membayangkanpun, dia akan tetap pergi jauh.._

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya sebentar menghadap Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Untuk?"

"Semua hal yang telah kau berikan padaku!" kata Sakura tersenyum kemudian dia kembali ke posisi semula. Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Sakura selama beberapa menit, semakin lama dia melihat punggung itu semakin sakit yang dirasakannya dan semakin ingin dia melihat sosok itu lebih lama lagi meski itu tidak mungkin.

_Sakura, apa kita akan bertemu kembali?_

"Yosh~ Waktunya habis! Silahkan lipat dengan rapi kemudian masukkan surat kalian ke dalam amplop yang sudah aku sediakan di depan. Kemudian kumpulkan menjadi satu, aku akan membagikannya saat kelulusan kalian nanti" kata Kakashi menunjuk tumpukan amplop putih yang ada di atas mejanya. "Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk menuliskan nama orang yang akan diberikan surat itu di pojok kiri atas amplop!"

"Baik" sahut murid-murid kompak kemudian maju ke depan secara berurutan untuk membungkus surat mereka dengan amplop dari Kakashi dan mengumpulkannya dengan rapi.

"Sepertinya tugas ini membuat semua-nya memasang wajah sedih" kata Kakashi ketika melihat murid-muridnya terdiam memasang wajah sedih setelah mereka mengumpulkan tugas itu. "Apa kalian sedih karena akan meninggalkan teman-teman kalian?"

"Tentu saja! Tugas dari Kakashi sensei membuat kami berpikiran kalau kami tidak dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman setelah lulus nanti!" jawab Ten-ten disusul dengan anggukkan dari yang lain.

"Hahaha.. maaf, aku rasa meski kalian akan berpisah nanti itu tidak akan membuat kalian tidak dapat berkomukasi dengan teman-teman bukan?" Kakashi tersenyum, "Dengan menyimpan kenangan kalian bersama orang-orang yang berharga itu sudah cukup untuk terhubung dengan mereka!" tambah Kakashi lagi. Semua murid hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi.

"Tapi kita tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka!" Sahut Naruto.

"Kita bisa melihat di foto" jawab Kakashi.

"Tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka!"

"Kan ada telepon" jawab Kakashi lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, pasti akan bertemu! Dunia ini begitu kecil anak-anak, kemanapun kalian pergi dan melangkah pasti akan kembali ke tempat awal. Tempat untuk pulang dimana ada orang-orang yang menyayangimu" Kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil surat-surat karya murid-muridnya, "Yosh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" kata Kakashi melambaikan tangannya pelan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura setelah Kakashi menghilang dari kelas.

"Hn?"

"Kau tulis surat untuk siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dia tidak menulis apapun Sakura-chan!" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia menarik bangkunya mendekati bangku Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hah? Masa?" tanya Sakura lagi menatap heran kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Memangnya kenapa?' kearah Sakura kemudian dia mengeluarkan CD playernya untuk mendengarkan musik-musik kesukaannya.

"Kalau kau Naruto-kun?" Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk Sakura-chan, Teme dan semua orang yang ada di kelas ini! Hahahaha" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto, ternyata Naruto memang menyayangi semua teman-temannya. Pasti sangat capek menulis surat untuk 40 orang apalagi mengingat Naruto itu sangat suka berbicara atau mengoceh sepanjang waktu.

"Pasti semua sindiran dipersembahkan untuk Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Hahahaha, kau benar Sakura-chan. Hum? Aku lupa! Guy sensei menyuruhku menghadap setelah jam ke 1-2! Gomen Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto terkejut melihat jam dinding di kelasnya kemudian dia berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang menutup matanya sambil mendengar CD playernya. Namun Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun, sepertinya dia mendengarkan dengan volume penuh.

"Sasuke-kun… Tadi ibuku datang ke Sekolah makanya aku terlambat masuk kelas" kata Sakura lagi, namun Sasuke tetap tidak membuka matanya sesekali dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan menandakan dia sedang menikmati muski yang didengarnya.

"Dia akan pergi terlebih dahulu ke Kumo city, lalu… aku akan menyusulnya sebelum pesta kelulusan" lanjut Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku.. benar-benar murid yang nakal bukan? Tidak mengikuti acara kelulusan sekolah! Hahahaha" tawa Sakura namun wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bersedih.

"Bahkan disaat-saat kelulusan aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura pelan, matanya mulai berair dan nada bicara mulai bergetar menahan sedih yang luar biasa di hatinya.

"Selama ini kau telah menjadi orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Selalu membantuku di saat aku sedang kesusahan, benar-benar seperti pangeran berkuda putih. Meski aku terkadang sebal melihatmu membelaku di depan semua orang dan membuatku terlihat lemah… sungguh, aku sangat menyukai sosokmu yang berdiri di depanku. Aku benar-benar akan merindukan sosok itu, Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum, namun air matanya mengalir pelan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Kemudian dengan cepat dia pergi dari kelas itu untuk menghapus air matanya atau mungkin untuk menangis lebih keras di suatu tempat.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, Sasuke membuka matanya setelah Sakura meninggalkan kelas itu. Dia hanya diam dan menatap tempat duduk Sakura, tempat dimana dia sering melihat sosok Sakura sedang belajar, membaca buku, memperhatikan guru dengan serius, tertawa dengan teman-temannya bahkan tempatnya tertidur disaat semuanya pulang. Dan kini tempat itu akan ditinggalkan sosok itu beberapa hari lagi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"Hoi, Teme! Mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang telah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

" … " Sasuke hanya diam kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Eh mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian dia memberikan CD playernya ke Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Dasar orang aneh! Tapi lumayan dapat pinjaman CD player!" cengir Naruto melihat CD player milik Sasuke berada di tangannya. "Eh? Kok tidak ada kasetnya?" kata Naruto menyadari bahwa CD player itu kosong. "Jadi dari tadi dia tidak mendengarkan apapun? Dasar kurang kerjaan!" Naruto mendengus kesal kemudian menaruh CD player Sasuke di dalam tasnya.

TBC

**A/N: NyOooo!! Akhirnya update juga nih^^", tapi chap yang ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya soalnya chap berikutnya adalah final chap! yeah!!_/**

**Oke.. mau bales review dulu nyOo!!^^**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for:**

**Lawra-chan : Merinding berkali-kali? waduh.. padahal ini bukan fic Horror! hahahahaha~**

**Gina Sakamoto : Memang kurang jelas karna Itachi juga kurang jelas!-diamaterasu-**

** Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta : Waduh~ belum ada rencan buat yaoi nih -padahal udah mau buat nafsu-**

**Fatwan : Arigatou ne NyoO!^^**

**Rye Hikaru : Yo! Mari kita sama-sama mendukung Sasuke! Go!+bw pom-pom+ **

**Hanaruppi : Sudah lewat puasanya, mari lemon beraksi Hyahahaha~ KakaSaku Angst? Waduh.. kayaknya Aki buat yang gak angst nih ^^"**

**Michishige Asuka : Yup! Yang baru kayaknya blum Aki review ya?**

**Sakura Haruno 1995 : Aki juga berterimakasih Haruno udah mau baca fic Aki! tapi maaf ya, kayaknya Sasuke ma Sakura blum bisa jadian di chapter ini.****  
**

**Caca : Trus gimana dengan Itachimu hah? wkwkwk**

**AKira-chan : Walah.. Hue.. kenapa Michael Jakson harus mati sih! _ Eh.. justru menurut nee-san tuh yang mirip dia si Orochi ntuh! XDD**

**OKe!! Buat semua yang sudah membaca fic ini, arigatou ne!!**

**Jangan lupa buat review ya nYOo! w **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Minna!!! Akhirnya ini dia final chappie-nya nyo!! HYahaahaha~ akhirnya ada satu fic Aki yang tamat! Oh iya, Aki minta maaf kalau nanti ending dari fic ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan dari kalian semua atau mungkin akan membuat kalian mendengus kecewa dan jengkel (yang penting Aki jangan dilempar panci m_m), gak usah lama-lama nyo!! Enjoy the story!**

Love is Silent

By: Akinayuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/general

Warning AU and OOC

* * *

"_Ssstt.. hei kau!" seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna cherry blossom berbisik kearah seorang anak laki-laki yang 5 menit lalu ditetapkan sebagai penghuni tetap bangku yang terletak tepat di belakangnya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap perempuan itu tanpa ekspresi._

"_Kita bertemu lagi!" anak perempuan itu tersenyum manis, "Kau masih ingat aku kan?"_

"_Hn.. Haruno."_

"_Jangan kaku seperti itu, panggil Sakura saja!" kata anak perempuan itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

"_Hn.. Sakura" anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan._

"_Oh iya! Aku belum mengetahui namamu…"_

"_Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke? Rasanya pernah dengar.. Uh~ tapi dimana ya?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Agh! Sudahlah, lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan! Um.. Sasuke-kun! Yoroshiku ne!" Sakura tersenyum manis lagi memperlihatkan pipinya yang mirip buah plum ranum._

"_Hn.." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Entah mengapa sejak tadi dia menjadi salah tingkah ketika melihat senyuman manis milik Sakura._

"_Hei Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura lagi._

"_Hn?" Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura yang dari tadi menatapnya._

"_Kau anak yang baik" Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke dengan pelan kemudian kembali duduk dengan posisi yang sewajarnya membelakangi Sasuke._

**Kriing~**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Mengakhiri bunga tidurnya yang singkat dan mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia nyata. Namun dia hanya diam tak bergeming. Pandangannya tetap terpaku pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit dan membiarkan bunyi alarm pagi menggema di penjuru kamarnya.

"Sasuke! Cepat matikan alarm-mu!" teriak Itachi dari lantai bawah. Dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Apalagi hari ini hari yang special bagi adiknya meski dia hanya mengira-ngira bahwa Sasuke menganggap hari wisuda-nya adalah hari yang special.

**Kriing~ Kriing~**

Bunyi alarm pagi masih terdengar dari kamar Sasuke, sudah 5 menit alarm itu terus berbunyi untuk membangunkan seseorang. Tapi toh seseorang itu sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi.

'Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?' batin Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya menata makanan di atas meja kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Hoi Sasuke! Cepat bangun! Apa kau mau terlambat datang ke acara wisudamu?" tanya Itachi dengan suara keras sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi lagi, tapi hal yang sama tetap terjadi. "Sasuke?! Apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi, jangan lakukan itu! Jangan berniat untuk bunuh diri Sa.."

"Berisik" kata Sasuke memotong perkataan kakaknya. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memberikan glare death khasnya kearah Itachi.

"Ah Sasuke! Kakak kira kau mau bunuh diri!" kata Itachi yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang memeluk adiknya.

"Dasar bodoh!" dengan cepat Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan kakaknya menabrak pintu dengan sempurna.

"Aw~! Kau jahat sekali Sasuke!!" ringis Itachi sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang kemerahan. "Ya sudah, aku tunggu di luar ya!" teriak Itachi yang dengan segera pergi menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah.

Sasuke mematikan alarmnya lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan nyaman dengan ukuran king size-nya. Dia menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyentuh kepalanya, menelusuri sela-sela rambutnya.

"Sakura…"

***

"_Tidak ada…" guma Sakura pelan sambil terus memeriksa setiap kolong meja yang ada di dalam kelasnya, dia juga memeriksa tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang ada. Hari tu Sakura berulang tahun dan teman-temannya mengerjainya dengan menyembunyikan sebelah sepatunya bahkan ketika Sakura melepaskan wabaki-nya dan hendak mengambil sepatunya di loker dengan gesit mereka membawa lari wabaki Sakura. _

"_Mana mungkin aku pulang dengan keadaan begini… Dasar mereka!!! Tunggu saja pembalasanku besok! Aghhhh~!!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil memukul-mukul meja di depannya. _

_Kreeek~ _

_Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan pelan membuat Sakura memusatkan pandangannya kearahnya. Hati Sakura mulai berdegup tidak beratur dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Dia langsung teringat tentang hantu penjaga sekolah yang berkeliaran di lorong sekolah setiap malam, dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi luka-luka mengerikan dia akan membawamu ke neraka._

_Gleek…_

_Sakura menelan ludahnya membayangkan dia akan segera dibawa ke neraka dengan telanjang kaki, sungguh ironis. Kakinya mulai gemetaran di tempat dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan berteriak sekencang mungkin._

"_Hn?" sesosok anak laki-laki berambut emo dengan mata onyx-nya muncul di balik pintu itu, dia menatap Sakura yang pucat karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak._

"_Sa…Sasuke-kun?" sahut Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Hhh~ aku kira hantu! Syukurlah…" kata Sakura lagi sambil menghela nafas lega._

"_Dasar bodoh" kata Sasuke sinis, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Sakura._

"_Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan berhenti tepat di depannya ._

"_Buku-ku ketinggalan" Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru tua dari kolong mejanya dan menunjukkannya kepada Sakura._

"_Oh~" _

"_Kau?" tanya Sasuke balik._

"_Aku mencari sepatu sebelah kiriku, kasihan sepatuku yang sebelah kanan… dia merindukan suaminya hahahaha" Sakura tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kaki sebelah kiri Sakura yang hanya dibalut kaos kaki hitam._

"_Sepertinya aku terpaksa pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini…" desah Sakura melihat keluar jendela kelas. Bulan sudah menampakkan diri seutuhnya bahkan bintang-bintangpun sudah berkumpul di langit, sedangkan dia? Akan pulang sendiri malam-malan dengan satu sepatu. Sungguh sial..._

"_Sebaiknya kau pulang Sa-" Sakura terkejut saat dia mengalihkan pandangnya menatap Sasuke. Matanya membulat bagai mata ikan koi ketika dia melihat Sasuke sedang berjongkok membelakanginya._

"_Cepat naik" perintah Sasuke._

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun??" tanya Sakura terbata-tata._

"_Cepat' perintah Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang lebih tegas._

"_Ta-tapi.."_

"_Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran" bentak Sasuke hingga membuat Sakura dengan segera naik ke gendongan Sasuke. "Pegangan yang erat" perintah Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakurapun melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke._

"_Te..teralu erat bodoh!" Sasuke merasa sesak akibat Sakura teralu erat melingkarkan tangannya._

"_Ma-maaf!!" kata Sakura melonggarkan pegangannya. Dengan pelan Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas menggendong Sakura di punggungnya._

"_Sasuke-kun.." _

"_Hn?"_

"_Arigato.." ucap Sakura pelan, wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang apalagi bau shampo dan parfum Sasuke membuat dirinya semakin salting berdekatan dengan Sasuke._

"_Doitte.." _

**Kreeek~**

Pintu kelas 12-A terbuka dengan pelan di pagi hari. Belum satupun orang terlihat berada di dalam kelas itu kecuali seorang gadis berambut cheery blossom yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil melihat isi kelas itu secara seksama. Dari pojok sampai pojok…

_Dari kenangan kecil sampai kenangan berharga…_

Gadis itu berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil mengingat semua hal yang pernah terjadi di dalam kelas itu.

Dia menyentuh bangku deretan paling depan, bangku yang sering diduduki oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut cepolnya, Ten-ten. Sakura ingat… Ten-ten adalah temannya yang selalu membantu Sakura saat dia kesulitan dalam hal pelajaran olahraga. Bahkan Ten-ten pernah pulang malam akibat melatih Sakura lompat tinggi.

Sakura berjalan menuju bangku nomor dua. Bangku milik Nara Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki pemalas yang menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaran dengan tidur. Sakura tersenyum kecil mengingat dia pernah secara terang-terangan mengajak Shikamaru bersaing memperebutkan rangking namun Shikamaru hanya berkata 'merepotkan' kepadanya.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke bangku nomor 3, bangku yang diduduki oleh seorang laki-laki yang selalu ceria dan suka berbuat ulah, Uzumaki Naruto. Banyak kenangan Sakura mengenai Naruto dan sepertinya banyak pula kata 'terima kasih' yang harus dia ucapkan ke Naruto. Naruto selalu membantunya dan menghiburnya kalau dia sedang bersedih, bahkan Naruto tidak membencinya meski dia menolak cinta-nya 2 tahun yang lalu. Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam di depan bangku Naruto, _Hounto ni Arigatou Naruto-kun_..

Bangku ke-4. Sakura mengamati bangku itu dengan seksama. Di bangku itulah dia menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Sebagai seorang siswi yang biasa-biasa saja namun dikelilingi oleh orang yang sangat luar biasa. Dan di bangku itulah dia menjadi lebih dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku Sasuke yang berada tepat di belakang bangkunya. Cinta pertamanya yang tidak akan pernah tergapai.

Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa cinta pertama tidak akan pernah terwujud. Tapi apa itu benar? Apa memang tidak bisa? Sakura sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai Sasuke. Semua orang pasti menyadari sungguh sulit memendam perasaan suka selama 5 tahun lebih… dan semakin lama semakin besar ketakutan akan ditolak oleh orang itu. Karena itulah.. Sakura tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Sasuke.

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah benda berwarna hitam dan keras. Ya.. itu adalah sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam milik Sakura. Namun ukurannya bukan ukuran kaki Sakura karena itu adalah sepatu miliknya waktu dia di bangku SMP, dan sepatu itu hanya sebelah kanan-nya saja.

Dia meletakkan sepatu itu di atas bangku Sasuke dengan perlahan kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap nanar kearah bangku itu.

"Sasuke-kun… Aishiteru."

Beberapa menit kemudian sosok Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari kelas itu. Yang tersisa hanya pintu kelas yang telah tertutup kembali, sebuah sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam dan sebuah kata dari Sakura, _Sayounara.._

***

"Teme! Ohayou!" sapa Naruto saat menemukan Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas yang sepi.

"Hn.. ohayou" balas Sasuke. Dia melihat sekeliling namun cuma ada Naruto yang sudah menyambutnya di depan pintu kelas. "Sepi?"

"Hm.. yang lain sudah berkumpul di aula, kau datang terlambat Teme!"

"Hn.."

"Oh iya! Kakashi sensei menitipkan surat ini padamu!" kata Naruto menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan tulisan nama Uchiha Sasuke di depannya. "Kau dapat surat dari siapa?"

"Entahlah.." Sasuke membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati kemudian mengambil sehelai kertas yang berada di dalamnya.

_Kau masih ingat Kenangan itu? _

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya._

_Arigato telah memberikanku kenangan yang begitu indah._

_Sayounara, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, dia berpikir keras. Kenangan apa? Dan siapa pengirim surat ini?

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak tahu.." jawab Sasuke singkat, dengan terus memegang surat itu dia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Hei Teme! Apa kau melihat Sakura? Aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini…" kata Naruto lagi sambil merapikan rambutnya, dia juga memeriksa sela-sela giginya di kaca pintu kelasnya.

"Aku tidak ta-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika dia menyadari sebuah benda telah berada di atas mejanya. Sebuah benda yang sangat dikenalnya karena dia menyimpan pasangan benda itu.

"Tidak apa Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke, dia melihat Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung di depan bangkunya tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya yang tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Sakura…" guma Sasuke pelan. Sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam yang hanya sebelah kanan-nya itu telah membuat Sasuke mengerti bahwa sebentar lagi Sakura akan meninggalkannya. Dan mungkin butuh penantian yang cukup lama untuk melihatnya kembali.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengetahui bahwa Sakura akan pergi ke Kumo city hari ini, dia sendiri yang mendengarnya dengan menipu Sakura dengan Cd playernya. Namun Sasuke justru berkutat di dalam otaknya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Melarang Sakura untuk pergi? Sungguh permintaan yang egois. Membiarkannya pergi? Padahal dia belum menyatakan cintanya.

"Hoi Teme? Cepatlah! Kita sudah terlambat!" teriak Naruto yang sudah melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi acara kelulusan akan dimulai dan para pengawas akan segera memeriksa setiap kelas. Akan berbahaya bila dia dan Sasuke tertangkap oleh pengawas semacam Ibiki sensei.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil sepatu itu kemudian berlari melewati Naruto._ tidak akan._

"Kau mau kemana Teme!?" teriak Naruto yang terkejut melihat Sasuke berlari dengan terburu-buru kearah halaman luar Sekolah. "Acaranya di aula!!" teriak Naruto lagi, namun Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Semoga berhasil Teme" Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan pelan ke aula sekolah sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Meninggalkan kelasnya dengan pintu terbuka dan suara siulannya yang semakin lama semakin samar.

***

Tap.. tap..

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat menunggu keberangkatan. Dia melihat tiketnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

10.19

Ya.. pukul 10.19 dia akan terbang dengan Konoha Airlines menuju Kumo city dan sepertinya tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berbalik arah dan pergi menjauh dari bandara ini.

Dia melihat jam tangannya yang berwana putih. 09.01, tinggal 18 menit lagi dia akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha city, meninggalkan teman-temannya dan meninggalkan cinta pertamanya, Sasuke.

- - -

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal-asalan dan dengan cepat berlari ke dalam bandara diikuti petugas yang sebenarnya ingin memarahinya akibat tindakannya yang membuat orang lain susah untuk memarkirkan kendaraannya. Bayangkan saja.. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan jalan masuk untuk menuju area parkir.

Orang-orang hanya melihat Sasuke yang berlari dengan beberapa petugas di belakangnya dengan pandangan heran. Mereka mengira saat itu ada pengambilan gambar untuk dorama terbaru dengan pemeran cowok Uchiha Sasuke. Siapapun setuju-setuju saja bila seorang laki-laki tampan seperti Sasuke dikira sebagai seorang artis yang akan menjadi pendatang baru di dunia perfilman. Sangat wajar..

Tapi sayangnya yang dilakukan Sasuke bukan sebuah akting. Ini adalah sebuah penentuan. Penentuan cintanya.

"Maaf.. bagi yang tidak mempunyai tiket dilarang masuk ke dalam!" kata petugas penjaga pintu masuk keberangkatan saat Sasuke berniat masuk tanpa tiket.

"Tapi ini penting!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tetap tidak boleh, itu sudah merupakan peraturan tetap!" balas petugas bandara itu tak kalah tegasnya.

"Maaf, anda harus segera menyingkirkan mobil anda dari jalan.." kata petugas lainnya yang daritadi mengejar Sasuke.

"Berisik! Biarkan aku masuk!" bentak Sasuke semakin kesal. Dia berusaha menerobos petugas-petugas itu tapi tentu saja dia kalah akibat perbedaan jumlah yang menonjol.

"Maaf tuan, tetap tidak bisa!"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Kau tidak mengenalku!?"

Para petugas itu terdiam, mereka sangat mengenal nama keluarga itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha di Konoha city? Keluarga yang sangat terkenal sebagai penginvestor dana untuk pembangunan fasilitas pemerintah bahkan bandara ini bisa dikatakan milik mereka. "Ta-tapi tuan.."

"Biarkan aku masuk atau kalian semua akan kupecat dengan segera! Bahkan kalian tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan di manapun!" ancam Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mata tajamnya yang dapat mengintimidasi siapapun.

Tanpa berpikir lama, petugas itupun mengijinkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

- - -

"Perhatian-perhatian, bagi penumpang Konoha Airlines dengan tujuan Kumo city dengan nomor penerbangan K159A diharapkan menuju gerbang nomor 3, terima kasih."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan sambil menarik kopernya menuju pintu nomor 3 yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

Namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti kemudian berbalik melihat ke belakang.

_Aku pergi.. Sayounara_

Dan Sakurapun melanjutkan langkahnya melewati pintu itu.

"Nona!" panggil seorang petugas wanita dengan keras membuat semua orang yang merasa dirinya berjenis kelamin perempuan menoleh kearah petugas itu, termasuk Sakura. "Nona yang berambut merah muda!" teriak petugas itu lagi sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah heran.

"Ya benar, apakah anda mengenal orang itu?" tanya petugas wanita itu sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berada di balik kaca pemisah antara ruang tunggu dan ruang lainnya. Sakura segera menoleh kearah orang yang dimaksud oleh petugas wanita itu.

"I-itu…, ya saya mengenalnya" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Itachi-san."

Itachi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura utuk segera mendekat.

"Ada apa Itachi-san?" tanya Sakura mendekat ke Itachi.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantarkan kepergianmu saja" jawab Itachi tersenyum lagi.

"Oh.. arigatou telah menyempatkan waktu" balas Sakura.

"Yah.. Doitte, lalu… apa Sasuke datang kemari?"

"Tidak.. lagipula aku tidak memberitahukannya" jawab Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aneh.. aku datang kemari karena aku diberitahu oleh Sasuke, dia pulang dari sekolah cepat sekali kemudian pergi lagi dengan cepat. Katanya dia mau menyusulmu di bandara! Tapi kenapa aku duluan yang sampai??" Itachi bingung sendiri, dia mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang dagunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong.."

"Nona, maaf tapi anda harus segera naik ke pesawat" kata petugas wanita tadi menyela percakapan Sakura dan Itachi.

"Iya, terima kasih" jawab Sakura tersenyum kearah petugas wanita tadi, "Kau lihat sendiri kan Itachi-san? Aku sudah disuruh untuk naik ke pesawat. Jadi.. jaga diri baik-baik, Sayounara" Sakura membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu nomor 3 tadi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan kosong.

Hanya butuh waktu 2 menit untuk Sakura sampai di dalam pesawat dan dengan bantuan pramugari dia dapat dengan cepat menemukan tempat duduknya. Setelah menaruh tas jinjingnya di bagasi atas, dia segera mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Permisi.." lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh kearah seorang pramugari yang telah berdiri di samping tempat duduknya.

"Apa benar anda, nona Haruno Sakura?" tanya pramugari itu.

"Iya.. benar, ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu silahkan ikuti saya."

"Baiklah.." dengan perasaan bingung Sakura mengikuti pramugari itu hingga sampai ke bagian VVIP di dalam pesawat itu.

"Silahkan duduk disini" pramugari itu menunjuk tempat duduk yang besar dan kelihatannya sangat nyaman untuk diduduki.

"I-iya.." kata Sakura kemudian duduk di tempat duduk khusus orang kaya itu. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung dengan maksud pepindahan kursi ini. Tapi tiba-tiba kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya memusnahkan kebingungannya dalam sekejap.

"Sa.. Sasuke!!" teriak Sakura kaget melihat laki-laki yang sungguh tidak pernah diduganya akan bersamanya saat ini. "Ke-kenapa kau disini!?" tanya Sakura kaget sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku…" sahut Sasuke yang sama sekali bukan merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bilang apa?"

"Kurasa kau tahu apa maksudku" kata Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya.

"Heh?"

"Kalau kau tidak mejawabnya, pesawat ini tidak akan ku ijinkan terbang."

"APA?!"

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu.."

"A-aku…" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku takut kau menolakku."

"Apa kau yakin aku akan menolakmu?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih tidak melihatnya.

"Aku.. aku hanya takut Sasuke-kun, sungguh susah menanyakan kepadamu tentang hal itu" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dia terralu malu untuk menatap muka Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn… , Apa kau akan kembali?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dia menyandarkan badannya ke kursi yang empuk itu sambil menatap langit-langit pesawat.

"Hm.. Meski lama, aku pasti kembali" jawab Sakura yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hn…"

"Tenang saja, aku masih bisa menelponmu atau mengirimmu e-mail bukan?" kata Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Hn.."

"Tapi.. mungkin tidak teralu sering" kata Sakura lagi.

" …… " Sasuke diam beberapa saat, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari samping kursinya. "Ini untukmu" kata Sasuke menyerahkan kotak itu ke Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura membuka kotak itu dengan penasaran, dan ternyata isi kotak itu adalah.. "Ini kan.. sepatuku yang sebelah kiri! Jangan-jangan dulu kau yang menyembunyikannya ya?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik curiga kearah Sasuke.

"Bukan, aku menemukannya" jawab Sasuke singkat, Sakura hanya menangguk-angguk 'oh'.

"Kau mencarinya di sekolah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn.. setelah aku mengantarmu pulang" jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura memandang kearahnya dengan mata membulat tak percaya. Saat itu Sakura tiba di rumah pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dan Sasuke rela mencari sepatu Sakura semalam itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Waktu pertama kali kita menempati kelas saat SMP, kenapa kau berkata aku anak baik?" tanya Sasuke menatap lurus kearah mata Sakura.

"Eh~ itu…" Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Karena kau memang anak yang baik Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura tersenyum manis. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan bahwa bibir dingin dan lembut milik Sasuke telah memberikan sentuhan manis di bibirnya, sentuhan yang membuat dada Sakura berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sentuhan yang tidak hanya membuat bibirnya semakin merah namun pipinya pun ikut memerah. Sentuhan yang menyapu bibirnya dan membasahi bibir Sakura yang sedikit mengering karena mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang merona.

"Aku akan menunggumu"

10.39

Dengungan mesin pesawat semakin keras menandakan pesawat itu telah bersiap untuk take off, meninggalkan Konoha city beserta Uchiha Sasuke dalam hitungan detik.

Sasuke melihat pesawat yang membawa gadis yang dicintainya itu pergi dari balik kaca ruang tunggu. Bukan hanya gadis itu seorang, melainkan bersama sebuah sepatu sekolah yang hanya sebelah kirinya saja dan sebuah surat dari Uchiha Sasuke untuk Haruno Sakura.

**To: Haruno Sakura**

'**Aishiteru'**

OWARI

* * *

** A/N : Nyooo! Akhirnya tamat juga nyo!^^**

**Oke, Aki mau balas review dulu ah...**

**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta: Hyahahaha.. akhirnya tamat beneran!^^ arigato tlah always mereview crita ini ya nyoo!**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku :Jiah.. ternyata gak nyampe nikah XD hahahah gomen ne.**

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : arigato! review ya!^^**

**Furu-pyon : Ni udah aki update^^**

**dhidi-chan : Udah diupdate kok^^**

**Green-YupiCandy-Chan : Arigato udah mau baca!^^**

**Rye Hikaru: Ni udah aki update, ya kan?**

**hanaruppi : Oke, kalo gitu tunggu kakasaku dari Aki for hanaruppi!^^**

**Sakura Haruno 1995 : Setuju banget! hahaha**

**Michishige Asuka: Sabar buk, orochiSakunya bakal diupdate akhir bulan!**

**Lawra-chan :iya Aki ngerti kok! Arigato dah baca^^**

**hehe: Ni udah aki update ya!**

**Akira-chan: Akhirnya fic udah selesai!^^ hahahaha**

**Minna!! Arigato ne selama ini telah mendukung aki menyelesaikan fic ini! jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meriew ya!**

**satu lagi! kira-kira fic ini dibuat sekuelnya kaga ya??**

**tolong sarannya yaw^^ nyooo!**


End file.
